


in the dead of night (nobody near you, nothing no light)

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, idk what else to tag lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “We were a team.” Dream speaks a couple of weeks later.They’re all sitting in front of the fire, bundled in their blankets. Dream’s sharing with Nick, resting his head on his shoulder, comfortable. They’ve moved too much today, Dream’s leg aggravating more than usual. But he never said anything. Per usual. He rubbed at it now, though, too tired to even care.or, Dream tells his story, and meets some familiar people
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 18
Kudos: 394





	in the dead of night (nobody near you, nothing no light)

**Author's Note:**

> this was all written on one cup of starbucks coffee at midnight lol
> 
> anyways it is now time to listen to fine line and maybe???? write another fic idk but i need to write smth that doesnt do with this universe soon
> 
> title from CEMETERY by AViVA!!!! its in a dreamnotfound playlist lol

“We were a team.” Dream speaks a couple of weeks later.

They’re all sitting in front of the fire, bundled in their blankets. Dream’s sharing with Nick, resting his head on his shoulder, comfortable. They’ve moved too much today, Dream’s leg aggravating more than usual. But he never said anything. Per usual. He rubbed at it now, though, too tired to even care.

It’s nearly dark by the time they stopped, setting up the tent and everything quickly, laying down soon enough. None of them could sleep, though, all of them knew. He had been the first one out, huddled in his t-shirt, too lazy to go back and put on a hoodie. Nick had been next, and then George soon after. They had all come out, and here they were, quiet as Dream spoke.

“We had been walking for a while. And we had stopped, because I needed to rest, because after a mile my leg started to hurt, and it kept hurting for every mile after that, until I couldn’t go on. And we stopped, because I needed to, and it was night anyways, so we stopped. And then, I thought we were all going to sleep, but when I woke up, everyone was gone. I looked around, and waited, and waited, and it seemed like they had just gone out, but then the sun started shining and I knew they were _gone_.” His eyes shine with unshed tears, and Nick wraps his arm around him, quiet, waiting.

“I just wish they hadn't left me like that, y’know? If they had to leave me, I just wish they had at least let me say good-bye.” He closes his eyes at that, turning his face into Nick’s shoulder, and they stare at the fire in silence as Dream cries.

“What were their names?” George asks softly after a moment, when all that's heard is the sound of the crickets and Dream’s sniffling. And it’s all that is heard for a few more moments, until Dream speaks again.

“Wilbur, Tommy, and Tubbo.” He says, smiling slightly as he remembers. “He didn’t like his real name, at all, so he came up with that. And that’s all he wanted to be called. So we called him it.”

The two stay quiet for a moment, glancing at each other, waiting for a nod from the other. When George nods, finally, Nick sighs, looking down at Dream.

“Hey, Dream? You mind if we tell you something?” Dream hums as an answer, it being a yes, and Nick bites his lip before speaking all at once. “We met that group a couple weeks before we found you.”

He feels Dream freeze up on his shoulder, muscles tensing. He waits for Dream to pull off of him and stare in horror, or for him to bolt up and get away, but all Dream does is shake his head and rest back on his shoulder.

“Were they happy?” Is all he asks, and Nick’s heart clenches at that.

“They were looking for you.” George says softly, gently.

“I’m sure they weren’t.” Dream says in response, his voice tired, and Nick wonders just how much he’s hurting.

“They were, Dream. They, uh,” He pauses, glancing at Nick, and he makes the smallest of nods. “Wilbur talked to me, after everyone had gotten ahead, because I was wondering where they were heading. And he told me, ‘We’re looking for a green-wearing weirdo, have you seen him?’ And I told him no. And he was disappointed, I could tell. I asked about it, and he told me that he was looking for you, Dream. He named you specifically. He said they had gone out to hunt, but it was too late when they noticed Tommy had gone with them, and they thought it wouldn’t be that long before they got back.

“But they got lost in the paths, and they were rushing, trying to get back, but they saw that you were gone, and they tried to rush to find you, but they couldn’t find you. He said they’ve been moving all this time, trying to be safe, but they haven’t stopped looking for you, Dream. Not once. He told me when no one could hear, in secret, and I never knew when it was right to tell you, Dream. I’m sorry.” George looks down, messing with his hands.

“It’s okay, George.” Dream mumbles, yawning at the end of it. George smiles, the fire crackles, a calming noise. Before Nick knows it, Dream’s asleep on his shoulder, and he knows soon enough drool will be there as well, but he doesn’t mind.

(At least, not right now.)

“Was all of that true?” He asks after a moment, waiting.

“Yeah.” George answers. “Wilbur told me all of this when they had started to leave, and we wanted to make sure they got out safe. He told me, as a just in case.”

“Well, fuck.” He says.

-

They move the next day, and the day after that, and then the day after that. They walk, and they walk, and Nick thinks they aren’t going to find what they want until it comes into view the next day, him silently cheering as they enter. It’s a nice building, one that he’s had marked on his building since they had met Wilbur. Nobody else knows of this building, and by nobody else he means Dream and Dream only. But, nobody else really knows.

So, it’s nice. It’s big, and nice, and they haven’t had any zombies near them except for a couple, so it’s great. 

A couple days later, though, he sends Dream out to get something. He doesn’t remember what he asked by the time it leaves his mouth, but Dream nods and leaves, forgetting to shut the door behind him. Nick shakes his head with a smile, and he walks over to go shut it, but he sees someone in the distance, walking along the road, and he calls to George, not even bothering to call to Dream.

“Is that who I think it is?” George asks, even though he already knows the answer by the faint yellow-sweater that he can see.

“Yeah.” Nick smiles, watching.

They see the moment Dream sees them, because he _runs_. He runs as fast as he can, even with his leg, and the other boys run as well, until they meet slightly in the middle, nearly falling down from the force of it. The older man runs up as well, and they all fall over at that point, laughing and crying, and Nick can’t stop smiling as he watches. They seem so happy, and he can’t help but wonder if Dream has had an empty hole in his chest the past two years.

When they all walk to the building, Dream has the biggest smile on his face, and when he introduces them all again, Nick ignores the shake in his voice and the red in his eyes and the hand gripped tightly on Wilbur’s shoulder, but he’s surprised when Dream lets go of them to come over and hug George, and then hug him even tighter, tears staining his shirt.

“I love you.” Dream whispers, his voice shaking even harder, and Nick wraps his arms back just as hard and says it back.

They pull apart and Dream goes back over to the others, and leads them to their empty space, the smile back on his face as they talk. Nick can hear them talk as they go, and he turns back to George with a smile, hugging him as well.

“I’m happy to see him happy again.” George says, and Nick nods in agreement.

“It’s so weird.” He talks as they walk outside, taking over the duty Nick had originally sent Dream to do. “I remember he always talked at school, but usually only ever with me. He was never loud or talkative with anyone else, so I was the only one who ever saw that side of him, and it’s just so weird seeing him like this now.”

“You don’t need to worry.” George smiles, laughing slightly at Nick’s shocked expression. “Your voice gave it away. You two are like brothers, okay? You’ve been like that for nearly 13 years. It won’t change because of an apocalypse. He loves you, I can see it in the way he looks at you.”

“Okay. Thanks, George.” He tells him, but George just grins as a response.

They return not too long after, sitting down in front of the makeshift fire that the others had made a few minutes earlier. They didn't know if it was safe, but they weren’t going to go against the warmth. Nick grabs his blanket and sits on the ground, George doing the same, and they talk quietly as the others do the same. A moment later, Nick feels a poke, and when he looks, Dream’s beside him, waiting. He opens up the blanket and Dream curls up beside him, resting his head on his shoulder, like he always does.

It’s nice in the room, the warmth making them sleepy, and Dream’s nearly passed out when he speaks for the first time in many minutes. He takes a deep breath, and Nick can feel the nervousness. “My name’s Clay.”

**Author's Note:**

> still on tumblr at @thedreamsteam lol
> 
> send me shit if u wanna???
> 
> also this si unedited i finished it like 10 minutes ago at 2:10am lol
> 
> anyways uhhhh comments rlly help me continue writing and all the comments on the last fic are literally the reason why this was written in one go


End file.
